betheoneallforonefandomcom-20200214-history
Lyrics/Fly Away
Hangul= |-| Romanization= |-| English= |-| Japanese= hey girl we just still in halfway what's happened to you? smile it's gonna be allright どうしたの ため息ついて 答えのない悩みには say good-bye say good-bye 大丈夫だよ どこまでも 続いてく道 昨日よりもっと良いコト say hello say hello 出会える予感 (I always be with you don't worry my girl) so what do you do today? remember what did you wanna do 小さなハッピー 見つけられる様に 視点変えて 微笑(わら)ってみて 心さえぎるフィルター break it down! dan dan break it down dan dan dan dan dan break it out dan dan dan … “come on! let's get started!” fly away fly away 僕らは探してる we just fly away fly away 目指すべき場所 迷っても eternal dremer　地平線を越え(輝く方へ) 前を見て 手を繋いで 見つけよう yeah つまずいて 転ぶ日もあるよ 更多更詳盡歌詞 在 ※ Mojim.com　魔鏡歌詞網 抱えてる後悔には say good-bye say good-bye 涙を拭いて (I always be with you don't worry my girl) so what do you wanna be? remember what did you wanna be 流れる日々　置き忘れた想い 胸の奥で　暴れ出して くすぶってた毎日を break it down! dan dan break it down dan dan dan dan dan dan dan dan … we never give up on the way fly away fly away 僕らは歩いてる we just fly away fly away 描いた未来　追いかけて eternal dremer　水平線を越え(心のままに) 上を向いて 手を繋いで 遠くまで　yaeh keep on moving we just keep on moving keep on moving we just keep on moving oh oh oh movin' on oh oh oh どうしたの　ため息ついて 答えのない悩みには say good-bye say good-bye 大丈夫だよ どこまでも　続いてく道 昨日よりもっと良いコト say hello say hello 出会える予感 |-| Romaji= Hey girl We just still in halfway What happened to you? Smile it's gonna be allright Dou shi ta no tameiki tsui te Kotae no nai nayami ni wa say good bye say goodbye Daijoubu da yo Doko made mo tsuzui te ku michi Kinou yori motto I koto Say hello say hello deaeru yokan I always be with you don't worry my girl So what do you do today? Remember what did you wanna do Chiisana happ+ mitsuke rareru you ni Shiten kae te waraatte mi te Kokoro saegiru hiruta break it down! Dan dan break it down Dan dan dan dan dan break it out Dan dan dan Come on let's get started! Fly away fly away bokura wa sagashi teru We just fly away fly away Mezasu beki bashou mayot te mo Eternal dreamer chi heisewo koe (kagayaku hou ye) Mae o mi te te o tsunai de mitsukeyo oh yeah Tsumazui te korobu hi mo aru yo Kakae teru koukai ni wa say good bye say good bye Namida o hui te I always be with you don't worry my girl So what do you wanna be? Remember what did you wanna be Nagareru hibi okiwasure ta omoi Mune no oku de abaredashi te Kusubut te ta mainichi o break it down! Dan dan break it down Dan dan dan dan dan dan dan dan We never give up on the way Fly away fly away bokura wa arui teru We just fly away fly away egai ta mirai oikake te Eternal dreamer say hey say wa koe (shin no mama ni) Ue o moi te te o tsunai de to-oku made yeah Keep on moving we just keep on moving Keep on moving we just keep on moving Oh oh oh movin' on oh oh oh Dou shi ta no tameiki tsui te Kotae no nai nayami ni wa say good bye say good bye Daijoubu da yo Doko made mo tsudui te ku michi Kinou yori motto yoi koto say hello say hello Deaeru yokan References *Japanese Lyrics via mojim.com *Japanese Romaji via lyricsmode.com Category:Lyrics